


My Old Man

by CzarnaArcher



Series: Beauty of the Beast fan-timeline [6]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, F/M, Gen, Male Bonding, Mild Blood, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CzarnaArcher/pseuds/CzarnaArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in my personal Prime timeline established in Beauty of the Beast. Jack and Megatron do their best to get along for June's sake. And when Jack gets into a fight at school Megatron decides that the teenager lacks a mechly (or manly) servo (or hand) in his young life and decides to to act a bit of father figure. (For those who think it sound cheesy - read IDW's RiD and MTMTE series).</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Old Man

**My Old Man**

 

" _The thing is I don't really need a buddy. What I need is a father."_ – John 'JD' Dorian, _Scrubs_ 1).

 

 **Warnings** : None, except for human – Cybertronian pairing, no smut, no violence, maybe some crude language and there may be sex mentioned somewhere, but "all talk no shock".

 

Timing: Post season 2 finale, in my very own Beauty of the Beast Prime timeline.

 

Rating: T.

 

Pairing: June Darby and Megatron.

 

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story's plot and all my OC's (if apply) © me.

 

oOo

 

_Darby's house, Nevada. September 27th. Afternoon._

 

June sat on her couch with her legs folded underneath her leaning on hard, grey metal chest plate of Megatron. The Warmonger in turn was comfortably half-sat, half-sprawled next to June, with his left arm gently encircled around his human femme's delicate form. They were content to just snuggle a bit and kiss every now and then while talking about some trivial subjects that held no real importance.

They knew that they had only few hours of relative peace until Jack would return from his part time job that he attended right after school so they enjoyed their own company even more. It was rare occasion when they could spend some time alone. June had free afternoon and Megatron instructed Soundwave to make sure that no one would bother him until his return to Nemesis.

"Mmm, I'm not demanding anything, but perhaps some more… serious activity would be in place?" Megatron purred while his digits tickled June's arm. "Who knows when will we have some uninterrupted time together and I do admit that I feel certain kind of hunger."

"Is your mind revolving only around one thing?" June glanced at the large mech.

"Of course not." Megatron smirked. "I think of both: war _and_ interfacing."

June rolled her eyes but couldn't stifle a giggle. Megatron, usually as serious as the Plague could jest at times and be quite flirtous if he wanted.

"And right now I can only think about certain human and her delicate skin against my metal." The Warmonger leaned to kiss June. And perhaps initiate something more.

June could feel herself starting to melt when their kiss was interrupted by murmur of motorbike engine so smooth that it couldn't possibly belong to any Earth made vehicle. The Nurse blinked in confusion, what Arcee could possibly be doing at this time back home? Did something happen?

Megatron heard the Cybertronian engine as well and knew that Arcee never returned without Jack (and if she was unavailable some other Autobot would bring the young man back). That of course meant that son of his lovely lady of the house was home early.

They were already sitting more or less straight when the door leading from the garage opened and Jack walked in. June eyes widened at the state her son was in.

"Jack! What happened? Jack?" June jumped off the couch and hurried to her only child.

The aforementioned child winced when his mother started examining him. He was sporting beginning of a black eye (though it wasn't more than just bruise with only minimal swelling), split lip and couple of additional scratches on his face. June quickly discovered that Jack had few more bruises on his torso, back and arms (as he winced when she touched him) and nice set of bloodied knuckles.

June was about to voice her concern and disappointment at the state of her son and competency of his guardian, when Arcee's face appeared in the door. The femme wasn't impressed either.

"Before you'll say anything, June, there was nothing I could do." She said and ignored Megatron observing the whole scene from his spot on the couch. "It happened at school."

"I see." June frowned. "And what the 'IT' was exactly?"

"Uh…" Jack started but silenced instantly.

"He was in some sort of fist fight with some bully." Arcee offered her input into June's interrogation. "Apparently the Principle thought that Jack in the state that he is, should go home rather than stay in detention."

"Jack?" June's face darkened. The situation was slowly transforming form motherly concern to motherly anger.

"Uh. You know how Vince and few of his yes-men ended up in the same school as me and Miko?" Jack stepped from one leg to another, uncomfortable under his mother's scowl. "Well, one of them, guy named Crowson, picked on right after the last class. He decided that I was an easy target to get even with Miko since she lives with us. He won't pick on her directly because she wears her combat boots and he already had a taste of them."

"Jack, you know that you should always ignore such behaviour and walk away, just like I told you to."

"Yeah well, he was shouting some racist stuff about Miko, then said that she only lived with us so I can, ahem, 'bang' her. And then called you a procurer for keeping, uh, underage prostitutes for me." Jack was already crimson red on his face and stared holes in the ceiling, not being able to look his mother in the eye. "He used different words though."

"I've heard that from where I was parked." Arcee interrupted. "He said that you were 'she-pimp that keeps teen whores' for Jack."

"I told him to get lost because I won't get provoked so he threw his fists at me." Jack risked quick glance at his mother. "And it started. But I only fought with Crowson, Vince and his other lackey decided that they don't want to end up in detention over picking on me." Jack sighed. "Miko walked in sometime after they separated us but didn't saw the teacher and she sprung out some pretty colourful mix of choice words. They're both in detention now. Mr Higgins decided that I was too bloody to stay so he sent me home." Jack scratched back of his head. "But he wants to see you, as soon as possible, preferably today. I already spoke with my boss and he said that I should take today off."

June sighed. There went her afternoon with Megatron. She looked at the mech sitting on her couch. "I'm sorry; I have to deal with this." She said to him. "I hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all." Megatron gave her half-grin. "I deal with an army of mechs that behave like bunch of teenagers."

June smiled. "I promise to be back as soon as possible. Arcee will be here…"

"I won't be; I need to return to my duties." Arcee transformed and her headlights flashed through the open door. Her holographic driver named Sadie appeared on her seat. "See you soon." And with that gate opened and the ninja-bike left.

"Do not worry, June, I believe we can survive on our own." Megatron grin widened. "I'll keep an optic on your son for you."

"Thank you." June gave the Decepticon Warlord radiant smile, grabbed her purse and left.

Her car's engine barely quietened when Jack gave Megatron one cold look and decided to go to the bathroom to estimate damage. He was in for good ten minutes before he walked out only to see that not only Megatron was still in his place but also observed him openly.

"Come here, boy." Megatron commanded before Jack had a chance to tell him to get lost. "Now, now, I won't bite. You already look like you've been mauled." The Tyrant backed his words with summoning gesture.

Jack wasn't sure how to react. Up until now they promptly ignored each other and it worked pretty well so far. Since when Megatron wanted to socialise with him of all people? He could see that the old Buckethead wanted to deal with his mother. He didn't like it one bit. But why the old Rustbucket wanted to be on speaking terms with him?

"Now, don't be so surprised." Megatron seemed to be able to read Jack's mind. "You didn't want to go into a fight, which is so very much Optimus Prime that if I didn't know better I would consider you his spawn; but when you fought you worked your knuckles raw."

Jack glanced at his knuckles and they were indeed raw. He knew he would end up with bruises and scabs there too. Absentmindedly he walked to the couch and sat down next to Megatron.

"I still loss the fight." He finally spoke.

"Ah, but they had to separate you." Megatron noted. "It is already something. Though if you could fight you wouldn't be in this state now. I clearly see lack of masculine hand in your upbringing."

"Well, you already know that mum is a single parent."

"This is why we are having this conversation, Jack." Megatron's smirk dissolved suddenly. "I respect your mother's teachings, but in one thing she is wrong: you cannot walk away from every fight."

"But I can't walk around fighting everyone." Jack protested. "I'm not a gladiator and this is not Kaon."

"And yet walking away tactic didn't work today." The Warlord said in calm voice. "It is the best proof that you just can't avoid violent situation no matter how hard you try. You may walk away from them but they may follow you until one of them will catch up with you. And for such situations you need to be prepared."

"And just what do you suggest I should do?" Jack was starting to lose his patience.

"Oh, learn how to fight for start." Megatron shrugged almost as if he wasn't alien warmonger but every day human. "But you need human teacher; my technique is more suitable for Gladiatorial Arenas and warfare." The Decepticon though for a while. "And some masculine hand in your upbringing would work miracles as well."

"What?" Jack's eyes grew wide.

"I believe that more neutral ground would work best for some manly talking." Megatron rose from the couch with surprising ease. "Do you have any empty cans perhaps?"

Jack stared at the mech in utter surprise. What empty cans had anything to do with his fight?

oOo

June entered her house with Miko following her in silence. June wasn't pleased with the teenage girl but she couldn't blame her for speaking her mind after being accused of being a prostitute. June wasn't very far from giving the Principle piece of her mind as well.

June looked around read to thank Megatron for staying with Jack but the living room was empty. She blinked in surprise; did Jack manage to chase Megatron away? That was possible; she knew that they maintained truce only because of her. And Jack was aggravated even if he didn't show it.

"Hey, Mrs D! Look at this!" Miko called from the kitchen where she went directly after entering the house.

June hurried to the kitchen and saw Miko pointing at a note clipped to the refrigerator with small magnet. She walked closer to read it. It was Jack's handwriting, but what stunned her was what he wrote.

" _Mum, I and Megatron went out. We're just outside old Autobot base. Be home later. Bye"_

June blinked and then growled. She needed to talk to her son and he, instead of waiting for her went out with Megatron, who he not only didn't like but had hard time accepting his mere presence.

"Miko, stay here."

"No way, I wanna go with you." Miko grinned. She sensed that there will be something interesting going on and she didn't want to miss it. Maybe Jack and Megatron were in trouble with the 'Helicopter Mum'?

June stared at the girl and then sighed, might just as well take her along, she had nothing to lose. "All right, let's go."

oOo

June parked her car at the end of the road that led to the now destroyed mesa and decided to make her way by foot. It was short march anyway and the car would be better off staying on actual road instead of rolling on dirt and stones.

The woman ignored Miko hurrying closely behind her and stormed into the proximity of the remains of mesa. She then began to circle the ruins in order to find her son and Megatron and give them piece of her mind about leaving when she had to have some serious talk with her son.

She slowed down when she heard voices and came to complete halt when she saw the scene that was displaying just before her very eyes. If she wouldn't saw it she would never believe it happened. Even Miko gave silent "Wow" but said nothing more than that.

There, in the desert, a row of cans varying in size and shape stood on top of line of empty energon crates. Her son had his grandfather's old shotgun aimed at them and Megatron stood next to him. The scene was so surreal to June that she had to blink few times to be sure that she isn't seeing 'things'. Such scene would be natural for some father-son time, but Jack and Megatron barely could stand each other, not to mention form any kind of bond except for animosity. And yet there they were and June finally registered what they were saying.

"I don't know, I always did it like this." Jack spoke with slight defensiveness in his voice.

"And who taught you, boy?" 2)

"My uncle, you know my father's brother." Came the reply.

"And I take that he had no other experience than to shoot cans?" Megatron's voice was half amused and half ironic.

"Don't know. You usually don't ask people if they shot anyone."

"I see." Megatron hummed in low voice. "But take it from someone with more than adequate experience – if you have no internal, build-in aiming systems, you need to do it as I tell you." Megatron stepped closer to Jack and pointed at iron sights of the shotgun. "Align your weapon's sights and vent in, or inhale, then release the air and stop for two seconds to stabilize your aim." He waited for the young man to follow his instructions. "Yes, like that. Now gently pull the trigger, do not jerk it, just squeeze it slowly in one fluid motion."

There was loud 'BUM' and one of the cans was gone. Jack lowered the shotgun and watched in amazement at his handiwork.

"Perfect. See? In time you will need less time to stabilize your aim and thus you shoot faster." Megatron gestured at the row of cans. "But you did very well."

"How do you know how to aim without in-build aiming systems?" Jack glanced at the Warmonger.

"Being able to shoot without in-build systems in part of military training." Megatron explained and pointed with his cannon. "If the aiming systems in my optics would fail I would still be able to aim and shoot. Of course I do not have any iron sights on my cannon but they can be installed there." He shot one of the largest cans and it fell way back with large hole in it. "I, of course didn't had any official training, but my sire taught me that as we were military frame types."

"But how do you know that humans need to stop at exhale and not inhale?"

"It's the same for both our species actually, though for different reasons. It's the breathing reflex; your body is programmed to exhale on instinct, not inhale. Your muscles are urged to contract and squeeze the air out of you not the other way around. If you'll halt on inhale for too long you will start to tremble. But on the halted exhale you can spend more time without it affecting you in negative way. Cybertronians have similar setting, we vent out all gas out of our systems on default."

At that moment June cleared her throat to show her presence to them. Both Jack and Megatron turned to her and Miko.

"Mum!" Jack glanced at the shotgun nervously. "I can explain... "

"I decided that mech to mech approach may be beneficial in the situation Jack found himself in." Megatron was more composed. "It occurred to me that shooting practice would create perfect conditions for our needs."

"It is all right." June smirked under her nose. "I am glad that you managed to stand each other for that long. However I still need to talk to Jack."

"We already talked about the situation." Megatron stepped closer. "Aside of the obvious school related consequences; Jack should learn how to fight so he can at very least have equal chances should situation like the one that happened today; occurred in the future."

"Megatron thinks I should find myself a human to teach me how to defend myself against humans." Jack added, he wasn't very fond of the idea but he had to admit that what Megatron said held merit.

"That is all very nice, but there is still the issue of the incident." June rested her hands on her hips. "I spoke to the Principle and you will not be suspended for the fighting, nor will Miko. Luckily other students and teachers that separated you agree that it was provoked by that Crowson boy, but that doesn't mean that I approve that."

"But mum, he literally started." Jack whined in defence.

"And that's why he will be in detention for the next two weeks." June leaned slightly forward. "But I will not tolerate you or Miko fighting with him. Nor will the Principle."

"Yes mum." Jack hung his head, there was little to no point in arguing.

"But Mrs D. what are we supposed to do if he will start again?" Miko jumped into the conversation. "It's not like he will just back off because he finally understood his own mistakes."

"That is why I talked with Jack." Megatron allowed himself half grin. "I am sure you are perfectly proficient in what I proposed, but Jack still need to practice his trash talk."

"Trash talk?" June's eyes grew large. "My son will not trash talk to anyone, even some punks."

"Oh, you misunderstood, June. Nothing too vile." Megatron's smile spread a little. "Just some slick answers to whatever insult can be thrown at him." Megatron watched June's face as he walked few paces closer. "Now, I see that the whole ordeal was very stressing for you, June. Jack is fine and he can drive home without problem. Come; spend some more time with me."

June glared at the Decepticon, then at her son and at Miko. It was true; the entire situation did work on her nerves. She looked at her son, he had driving licence and he could drive her car and Miko home (the idea that Miko could drive her car was out of the question).

"Fine." June sighed and handed the car keys to her son. "Just don't crash it anywhere and drive safely."

June glared at the keys and then at his mother for a moment. "Yes mum." He answered finally.

"Good, the car is on the road that led here from Jasper. Ask Ratchet to bridge you closer to the home."

"Yes mum. Bye mum." Jack nodded and walked in the direction of the car taking Miko along. June could hear their conversation; Miko flooded her son with questions about what Megatron is like in private.

Megatron patiently waited until both teenagers disappeared behind remains of the Autobot base before he spoke.

"I believe we have the rest of the afternoon for ourselves."

"I don't know if I should be happy that you managed to somehow get Jack to spend some time with you by his own free will; or should I be mad at you for taking him here, teaching him how to shoot effectively and talking him into learning how to fight without my knowledge, let alone approval."

"Be happy, not mad." Megatron sauntered to June slowly. "It's time for him to start solving his problem in mechly, or rather manly fashion." The Warlord embraced June gently. "And I believe that earlier we were interrupted in a very interesting moment..." He leaned closer for a kiss.

"Just pray to whatever deity that will listen to you, that he won't end up one day calling you his 'old man'." June managed to say before Megatron captured her lips.

The Decepticon Tyrant had freeze instantly with shocked expression. June only laughed and took the initiative to kiss him. They indeed were interrupted and she was willing to continue their previous activities.

The End.

1) Ep 1.19. My Old Man.

2) I don't know how it looks in other countries, but in Poland we are (or perhaps were, it's been few years since I graduated) taught how to shoot in High School (but not with pistols, we use sports carbines). Fun fact: getting a gun licence is very hard and few people actually own firearms despite the fact that if they ever graduated from any kind of trade school or high school they have at least minimal experience with guns.


End file.
